OBJECTIVE: We maintain a reference data collection of all published protein sequences, published in the Atlas of Protein Sequence and Structure. We are examining theoretical aspects of the structure, function and evolution of proteins. APPROACH: We are developing computer methods to retrieve various kinds of information from this collection, including the production of evolutionary trees from sequence data, the organization of sequence on the basis of evolutionary origins and relationships, and the analysis of point mutation and chromosomal aberration processes.